Buh Bye Kiss
by dramionefinnick
Summary: What Hermione wants, Hermione gets.


**A legit story for those of you who wanted one! I thought this up at 2 am, lol. Hope you like it!**

Hermione quietly tiptoed across the room and reached Draco's bed. She stood there and watched him trying to sleepily push away his blond hair form his nose. The moon reflected off of his skin and gave him a silver glow.

Hermione reached out to push his hair to the side but immediately pulled her hand back. What if he woke up and found her staring at him like a creep?

She wondered when she would ever see him again. Today was Pansy's birthday. Like every other birthday since she was fifteen, she had invited Hermione. But unlike every other birthday since she was fifteen, she had invited Draco.

She knew how much Draco affected Hermione, but she just _had _to invite him _here. In the same house! _Hermione frowned at Pansy's sick joke. What was Pansy trying to accomplish from this?

In high school, Pansy had told Draco how much Hermione liked him hoping that Draco would take the first step and ask Hermione out. But...he didn't do anything. That just confirmed Hermione's belief that Draco didn't like her back. Pansy also went to through hell after that incident. How dare she tell Draco of Hermione's feelings without her permission?

That was three years ago. After getting their high school diploma, they had both left for different universities. Draco was rumored to always have a girl by his side, but Hermione still could never bring herself to like another boy. She was in love with Draco.

And now Pansy, ever the romantic, was trying to _reunite _them.

_Hermione was drinking water while supervising Pansy's little sister in putting up the decorations. The door bell rang, but Hermione paid no attention to it. Someone else would get it._

_She heard Pansy squeal. "Hey! Come in! I am so glad you could make it." _

"_Oh, come on, Pansy. Of course I came! How in the world would I miss your birthday?" That voice... it was so...familiar..._

_Hermione slowly turned around and went into the hallway to get a peek. Before she could round the corner though, she bumped into Pansy. She then slid her eyes over Pansy's shoulder to the person behind her. Hermione choked on her own water and got into a coughing fit. Pansy came over and tried to pat Hermione's back but Hermione just pushed her hand away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco's feet. He was just standing there. What? No help to a person who was choking and could possibly die? Bastard. _

_Hermione coughed a bit more until she couldn't feel the burning in her throat. But she did feel the burning in her heart. She straightened up and turned to Pansy, trying to incinerate her with her glare. UGH! How could she? She knew! _

_Hermione stomped upstairs and slammed the door to Pansy's room. This was it. She was not going to go down for the dumb party. There were several knocks, but she didn't relent. Why the hell would she care? How could she enjoy the party now? She knew she was being stubborn but her blood boiled whenever she thought of Pansy's stupid joke. She wanted to cry. She was seeing Draco after two long years. But he was his distant, uncaring self. Why could they not even be friends? She would have been happy to at least talk to him, smile at him, or have him smile at her. _

_She turned off the light and laid on the bed. Sleep eventually found her. Only so she would wake up a few hours later in the dead of night and walk across the hallway to the boys' room._

Hermione frowned even more at the whole unpleasant memory. She wiped the frown from her face and tried to again remember why she had come to the boys' room. It took one look down at his angelic face and she remembered.

She just wanted to...remember this moment. She just wanted to steal a kiss from him and then she would be happy.

Just a small kiss. A small peck. Just a small one. She kept on chanting the mantra in her head as she began leaning down. She was two inches from his face. She could feel his warm breath on her own lips. She could just cry again. Oh, what she wouldn't give to have _him _kiss _her. _But no, she had pathetically dropped to drastic measures and decided to _steal _a kiss.

Should she really go for it? Would it not make it harder when they went on their ways again? She pushed that thought out of her mind and tried to just live in the moment. Leaning towards his face once more and going...and going...nope. She couldn't do it. She let out a small sigh and just sat down next to his bed. She lightly let a finger skim down his long, sharp nose. No reaction. Hermione straightened up a bit and looked at his face. He was still sleeping peacefully. She leaned forward a bit and let her nose skim the delicate skin under his jaw. She inhaled his scent and smiled sadly. She let her lips lightly graze his neck and let them stay there for six seconds.

Oh, god. She was in heaven. She wanted to savor this moment. She wanted more. Feeling more courageous, she leaned up even more to just _kiss _him. He hadn't even woken up to the kiss on his neck. A peck wouldn't hurt. She held back her hair with both her hands and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. Okay. She could do this! She was an inch from his face when the unthinkable happened.

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes to find Hermione Granger an inch from his face, ready to kiss him. How disastrous!

Hermione yelped and immediately jumped back. She tripped on someone's shoes and landed on her bum.

"Ow!" She yelled and rubbed her rear, forgetting that there were other occupants in the room.

Blaise groaned and sat up to see who was causing the ruckus. He squinted and saw someone sitting on the ground. A bushy head. Hermione.

"Dude, what is she doing here?" He looked at Draco, who was just sitting quietly looking at the girl. Blaise then turned back to Hermione. "Hermione? What are you doing in here? In the boys' room? Sitting on the ground?"

Hermione snapped out of her reverie. She was going to die! How embarrassing! "Um...there was a roach..." She saw Draco look at her questioningly and she turned beet red. She knew what he was thinking. If there were a roach, what the hell was she doing leaning down on Draco's face? "Right...there was a roach...on Malfoy's neck...and nose..." Oh, god. What the hell was she _saying? _"Err...so I came...to kill...the roach...on Malfoy's nose." She was turning warm. Thank god no one could see her hideously red face. Hermione scrambled up and shot out the door.

She ran outside into the cold and tried to stop the tears of embarrassment. She couldn't even get her kiss! Why did she have to go through this hell? She sniffed and held onto the railing.

"I know there was no 'roach' on my face, Granger." Draco murmured quietly. Her back stiffened and she hurriedly wiped her tears.

"No! There was! I killed...it." She said brightly.

Draco gave her a skeptical look. "I felt it. I felt your breath against my neck. And then your lips." He saw Hermione's eyes water again. He decided to push further. "What...were you planning to do?"

Hermione gulped and started at Draco. She mumbled something and turned back towards the railing. "What was that?" She heard Draco's steps. Oh, shit. He was coming near. She could not get out of this, unless...she made an equally absurd story and looked like a fool. No, no, no, no! That would be _stupid_.

Oh, what the hell.

"I wanted a goodbye kiss, Draco." She whispered. Her voice croaked and she didn't care. He already knew she liked him. "We are probably never going to see each other again. And...I didn't want to lose this chance."

She felt someone wrap their hands around her shoulders. She smelled his scent. She opened her eyes to see Draco's pale blond hair. Wait, what?

"Well, now it's my turn." Draco declared. He leaned in and planted a heavy one right on her mouth. Hermione was still staring at him with huge bug eyes. Draco chuckled and hugged her tight so she could rest her forehead against his shoulder.

They stood like that for about nineteen seconds. Hermione commanded her arms to move and she slowly brought up her hands around his waist.

She grinned. Life was perfect. Hermione Granger got her kiss from Draco Malfoy.

**I am so proud of this work! I myself think this plot was so cute!**

**PS. Some of you "Goodies" readers have already read this one. As I have said earlier, I might delete this from the 'moments' story, so that this one stands on its own. Anyhoooo, even if you have read it before, feel free to review again.**

**Everyone else, review and review!**


End file.
